BANG!
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: [FOUR BROTHERS] Jack has wittnessed many killings, b ut when his brother exicuted those men, it triggered bad memeories from his past..rated for langue and suicide
1. Chapter 1

**BANG!**

**By: Mrs Jack Mercer**

**I dont own four brothers, if i did jack wouldnt die**

* * *

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

I watched in horror as my brothers killed a living person. It was like being back home going with my dad to his new job.

(Flashback) 

"Stay in the car you little shit" I heard my father say as he got out of the car loading a gun.

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_Then there was screaming, there was always screaming._

(End flashback)

* * *

I don't remember how I got back in my bed. Distantly I heard Sofi and Bobby. Bobby taunting her, Angel yelling at bobby, a door slamming. A gunshot..

"_Why are you crying! Men don't cry!" _

HIT 

I was ten dad, I was fucking ten years old. I sniffed and fell off my bed, I brought my knees to my body and began to cry.

"_**WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"**_

"_**COME ON TAKE THE FUCKING GUN!"**_

"**_TAKE IT LIKE MAN"_**

"Stop it" I whimpered, I scanned the room and saw the window. Next thing I knew I was running down the empty street. All I wanted to do was have a real family, a real dad and it always gets ripped away from me. I miss mom so much, why did she have to leave me? Evelyn Mercer, My mom, is gone she's never coming back and I cant do a fucking thing about it. My brothers would never understand they're clothsher comes from getting the fuckers who killed her, but even if they are dead, I will never be happy again. She was the only mother I had ever cared about.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"I'm home" I said, I was 11, and I had just came home from school. I saw my mother sitting in front of the TV just laughing even though the TV was off. I took quick notice to how pale she had gotten, how her blond hair had lost its gold color. She was getting thinner everyday. I went upstairs to the room I shared with my sisters. My older sister, Katharine, was 14 and my younger sister, Jamie, was 2. They were the only things I looked forward to when I got home. I opened the bedroom door; Katharine had a gun and was pointing it at Jamie. Jamie was laughing. "Jack, this is for the best, ok, come here" She said in a voice that didn't belong to my sister. She shot Jamie, She shot a toddler, and then she pointed it at me. I caught my breath and closed my eyes waiting for the end. In the back of my head I wanted to stay alive, but I ignored it. _

_Suddenly my dad burst into it and took the gun. "You little bitch" He snapped then shot her no hesitation. He looked and smiled at me. "Now its just you and me." It took a while to sink in. I ran downstairs and saw my mom on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. "Mom" I chocked that was the only time I ever called her that. I heard laughter from upstairs. He's fucking crazy, but I knew if I ran he would kill me faster, and I wanted that pain. _

_**(End flashback)**_

* * *

I stopped running and fell to my knees in and ally. I sat down feeling my pockets fro some cigarettes. I lighted one and sat in misery, finally I put it out. "I should've died," I whimpered getting up and wandering around again, suddenly I hit something solid. "I-I should've died," I repeated looking up, I found bobby's worried face. "I should've" tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. He nodded slowly and held his hand out to help me up. I pushed it away and stood up by myself. Then I ran as far as I could. I don't deserve such a good family. I stopped at the frozen pond. It would be so easy; I could be with mom again. I walked slowly onto the pound trying to find a weak spot with one foot the ice under me began to crack I started to laugh hysterically as I stepped harder until it cracked again. "JACK!" I heard Angel and Bobby scream. I stopped tears finally falling. "I'm so sorry" I said facing them my weight alone was making the ice crack. "Jack, don't do it!" Bobby screamed Angel rushed forward and grabbed me as the ice cracked. He hugged me as I cried and cried. He Finally led me back into the house as I calmed down.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING" Bobby said finally bursting. It seemed he was holding all of his anger, because he wasn't talking the entire way. After he chewed me out some more, I went to bed. I layed in bed staring at the ceiling, deciding to pick up an old habit I snuck into the bathroom and grabbed a razor, and went back to my room. I just started slicing my arms over and over. Crimson spilled on the rug but I didn't care. Finally satisfied I placed an old shirt I used that I kept under my bed. Mom never found it, and I was proud of my hiding skill. I soaked up all the blood with the shirt feeling slightly dizzy. I hid the shirt and the razor in my mattress and layed down again. I felt better, even though my arms stung badly. I finally drifted to my nightmare filled sleep.

I woke up early as usual, it was quiet and I yawned. Got up to take a shower. There was dry blood on my blanket and on my skin, I glared at myself, I really should be more careful. "Good mourning," I muttered to Bobby in the hall way as I went back to my room in a towel. I prayed he didn't notice anything I changed into a pair of faded black jeans, a long sleeved navy blue shirt. Today was gonna be hell I can tell. I sighed and laid on my bed again. Suddenly my door burst open. "Hey bro" Bobby said with his trademark smirk. I looked at him oddly. He always tried to take care of me, and I love him for that but sometimes he scares me. "Um, hey bobby" I replied still giving him a suspensions look. "Why are you giving me that look" He glared," Put a jacket on were leaving" I blinked I don't think I can take it if he kills another person. I'd snap." I don't feel to good" I lied and rolled to cover the dry bloodstain. "Ok fine!" He yelled and left the room slamming the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I mentally kicked myself any minute now bobby would tell Angel and Jeremiah and they would come in and badger me. A hour passed and no one came, I felt a pang of loneliness and regret. I quickly brushed it off and sighed, this was going to be a long day. I fell off my bed with a thud, I seemed to be doing that more often these days….

* * *

**Sorry its so short ( i might right more if i get good reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kairi: Oh my, I feel so loved - He's another chapter for my peeps!_

**BANG!**

**_By: Mrs. Jack Mercer_**

**Chapter Two**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the four brothers_**

* * *

It's been a week since I left my room; I played it like I had the _flu_ and locked my door. It was sad how good I was at lying. "Hey, _Fairy_" I heard Bobby say in a taunting voice. "Huh" I said a fake croak to my voice. "You sure you don't want some lunch" He said irritably. "Yah" I said taking a puff from my cigarette. The thought of eating right now made me sick. My chest still felt like lead, ever since the phone call I got from Angel, it's been like this. I can't eat, and I can't even sleep …

**

* * *

(Flashback) **

_It was early Saturday mourning; I was barley getting to bed at 4 am when I got the call. The phone rang, I groaned, it was probably Marissa (Me: I couldn't help myself!) my ex-girlfriend, we had broke up that night. I knew she didn't mean what she said. I smiled to myself and picked up the phone. I was surprised to hear my brother Angel on the other line._

_"Hey Jack," He said in a tone that sure as hell didn't belong to my brother, "How California?" Wait, since when did Angel care about California, this isn't my brother… "What's wrong?" I said fear forming my words. It was dead silent on the other end. "Angel, get it over with" I said tears already forming, something bad had happened. I was already forming all the possibilities, only one stuck. Bobby's dead. I was scared to death of losing my big brothers. I know Jeremiah couldn't get in much trouble he has a family now. I was talking to Angel right now so he's safe. That only left Bobby, I felt a lump form in my throat. I wonder how mom's taking this…_

_"Jack, don't freak out ok?" I gulped he was going to lay it down. "Just say it!" I said almost screaming. "Mom's Dead" I felt my face pale, I didn't even think about that. Mommy…no…_

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Mommy" I whimpered out holding my knees to my stomach, my hair fell in front of my face. I took in a shaky breath and got up on my feet, I felt dizzy, it was ether cause I haven't eaten in a week or lose of blood. Whatever it is I had to steady my self by clutching the wooden dresser in my room. The room was spinning so fast I felt like I was going to puke. My feet gave way and I feel to the ground hitting my head on the dresser on the way down. I yelped loudly enough for Booby and Angel to run up the stairs (Jeremiah went home a while ago) "Jack! Open the fucking door!" Bobby snarled. I gulp trying to get up again but I failed and fell with a thud again,my head was aching bad.Finally they broke down the door. "Good god!" Angel gasped running to my side. I squinted up at him, "Relax guys I just fell" Bobby resisted the urge to punch the wall and took to not making a sound and chewing his lip. I sighed and tried to get up again, I leaned on the bed and steadied myself. They both stared at me wordlessly as I sat on bed. The world stopped spinning as I blinked a couple times to steady my nerves. I knew I was shaking. I tried to calm myself down with no avail. "Jack"Angel began but I cut him off. "I'm gong to go downstairs I'm starving" I lied forcing a smile. I willed my body to get up and go downstairs. I almost stumbled on the last step but I steadied myself at the last minute. My brothers followed me confused at my antics. I thought if I could pretend I'm fine they would just leave me alone. I really didn't want to worry them, so I shoveled a plate of leftovers down my throat. Feeling like I'm going to throw up, I said I was going to go to bed. After all I still had the _"flu"._

They seemed to take all of this for an answer and began watching hockey. I almost wished they would continue bugging me to get out of my room, but whatever. I went up stairs and automatically ran to the bathroom. I sat beside the toilet as the food began to come up. _Oh god what was I thinking._ I threw up for a good ten minutes before brushing by teeth and slumping back into my room. I laid down staring at the ceiling, pain slowly engulfing my body. My cell phone rang; I shook out of my thought and picked it up. "Jack..?" I heard a female voice on the other end say slowly. "Yah" I gulped the last person I wanted to talk to. "What's up Marissa?" "I'm at the airport can you come pick me up?" she said. "Why are you there?" I asked already grapping my jacket. "Because you need me." She said simply. I smiled inwardly," I'll be there as fast as I can" and I meant it. Bobby reluctantly handed over the keys and I drove off.

I opened the door for her to my house, It was extremely silent the entire ride. As soon as she stepped foot inside they all pounced on her. She has long blond hair and emerald eyes. "So your Jackie's girlfriend?" Angel asked. We both stiffened, her and I had gotten into an argument and broke up a while ago. Well not really broke up we both stormed off without another word. The argument was rather stupid though. It was about music, but both of us were rather passionate about it. I love her though and she looked at me we both knew. "Yah I am" she said turning back to Angel. That night was rather enjoyable, we all stayed up late laughing and talking. Then finally Marissa turned to me and pulled me aside the others cheered and I laughed. Once we were far away from the noise she turned serious, I knew this was coming. She knows me better than anyone, anyone except _mom._ She bit her lip and looked up at me. It made me sad seeing that look, I'm the only one who can make her look at someone like that. _"Have you told them what you do?"_ She said taking to wringing her wringing her wrists nervously. "No, I don't plan too" I snapped, she flinched and I felt horrible. "Show Me," She said softly. I glared and walked away she caught my arm. I almost melted at her touch. I sighed and spun around. "Only you" I muttered softly lifting up my sleeve and looking away from her. She ran her fingers down the cuts. "Damn it jack," she said fiercely motioning for me to roll them down again. "They're way to deep" I nodded as we headed back to back to the noise. Marissa was going to sleep in Bobby's room while Bobby slept in the basement. I trudged up to my room and plopped down on my bed. Her being here is going to complicate things a lot more.

* * *

Kairi: Ohmigeee I LOB YOU GUYS! I Hope you like this chapter! Oh and funniest review get a cameo in the next chapter 

REPLYS:

dreamer84: Thanks a lot, It was really hard for me to even write this. I cant even imagine what poor Jack was going through!

Mae: No, this isnt gonna be a slash story. It was going to bebut then i changed my mind. thanks for your support.

ZoeinGreece: Thanks, I dont know how his brother's are gonna help himyet.

Kate: Thank you and yes I will countinue

darkdestiney2000: I dont know howor when their gonna find out and how their gonna react. thanks for your support!

Lovebuggy: Thank you sooo much. Your review was asome I tried to make it as dramatic as possible, i supose it worked

xSarah: I will write more!

Zoe: I felt really terrible after writithis but i did like the way it turned out . Thanks for your support.

**THANKS YOU PEOPLE! I LOB YOU GUYS EXTRA MUCH!  
**


End file.
